Double or Nothing
by ZShaq
Summary: Everything had been destroyed, and so, as a last effort, someone was chosen to go back. She had no way of knowing just where she would be sent, or in truth, when. She just knew that whatever she did there would have to change things for the future. And she would start with one blonde prankster. Time-travel. Possible NaruIno in future. Rated T for future fights. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story, and credit for the idea goes to Blue Baby Blanket. This is the first chapter which was written by him. The rest of the story after this chapter will be from me. So now, without further ado, I give you Double or Nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, anyone significant who has died would still be at Naruto's side, helping him fight the good fight.**

Double or Nothing

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was truly a great day to be alive.

Inside a hotel room in Tanzaku town, a woman who was normally not a morning person was wide awake, and savoring the joyous morning. Today was surely to be a good day for her. After all, today was the start of a new life for her, so to speak.

'_I can't believe it worked. I thought I'd die for sure, but here I am, alive and well_.'

The woman was none other then Tsunade the slug tamer, medic extraordinaire, and one of the Legendary Three Ninja.

'_Yesterday I was a fifty-year old woman, not that I would ever admit that. Today, I'm not sure what I am_.'

Thinking back, Tsunade remembered how she came to be here, ten years into her past.

'_I never thought it was possible, but to think something like time-travel could be done. My former team-mate was a sick twisted man, and I hope his soul rots in hell for all eternity_.'

Orochimaru, in one of his bids for immortality, devised a technique to imprint his soul on his younger self, giving him unlimited chances at life, and plenty of time to complete his ambition of learning every ninja technique.

Although the technique was incomplete, Tsunade found a record of it, and after a great deal of effort, completed it. Unfortunately, it would only work once. Having been the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade was deemed the one best suited for using the technique, as she would be in the best position to use all her power and knowledge to change the future.

'_I guess I should get started then. There's no time like the present_.'

Smirking at her inside joke, Tsunade set out on her self appointed mission of changing the world.

"Master Tsunade, I don't think this is a good idea!"

A familiar sight was held for the patrons of the casino. Tsunade was once again gambling away all her money, while her apprentice tried to stop her from doing so.

"This is all the money we have left!"

Tsunade was tempted to ignore her apprentice's warnings. Seeing Shizune alive again was uncomfortable for her, but she was happy to see her first apprentice, unlike how she would feel If she saw her second apprentice again.

'_I'll make sure that girl never learns how to properly throw a kunai this time around for what she did_.'

Pushing those thoughts aside for the time being, Tsunade addressed her truly loyal apprentice.

"It'll be fine. I have a good feeling today. I can't lose." Tsunade reassured Shizune.

Walking up to a roulette table, Tsunade pulled out her briefcase and took out all her money.

"I want to buy enough chips to play the max bet on deuce loaded. Put the rest on black."

Shizune paled and looked at Tsunade in horror.

"You're betting everything we have on a 38-1 shot?"

Tsunade smiled and returned Shizune's look.

"I know my luck Shizune, the odds are better then you think."

Remembering her master only wins when something bad is about to happen, Shizune mentally prepared herself.

'_Relax, what's the worst that could happen?_'

After placing her bets, the dealer spun the ball. Around the wheel it spun, eventually coming to a halt.

"Two black." The dealer declared in shock.

"Cash out!" Tsunade immediately responded.

'_The end is nigh! Armageddon is approaching! The Four Horsemen ride out! Doomsday is upon us! Ragnarok has come! It's the end of days!_' Shizune thought to herself.

Tsunade calmly took her chips and exchanged them for cash, a panic stricken Shizune following her all the while.

"Alright, do you understand the plan? Repeat it to me so I can be sure you do."

Tsunade and Shizune were currently outside the city's limits, on the road back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Tsunade was still calm, but Shizune, well, if it was not for the duo's extensive medical knowledge, she may have had a stress induced heart attack.

"Yes ma'am. We are returning to the Hidden Leaf Village, where I will request an A-rank mission. I require a team of jonin to act as my bodyguards while traveling Fire Country, paying off your gambling debts. I will also be provided with several scrolls containing with your shadow clones sealed inside, in case anyone you owe debts to requires you to pay them off personally."

They had won enough money to pay off Tsunade's debts in Fire Country, or enough to keep her creditors off her back. Securing her safety in her home country was enough for Tsunade, for now.

"Okay then, you understand perfectly." Tsunade said.

Calming down slightly, Shizune managed a weak smile.

"Alright, let's move out! I want to be in the Hidden Leaf Village by tomorrow morning! There's no time to waste!" Tsunade said again.

Shizune then sighed, picked up Tonton, and ran after her master.

It was the next morning, and Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton had arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village. Approaching the gates, Tsunade noted the relaxed condition of the guards.

'_It's been quite some time since I've seen anyone that peaceful while on duty_.'

Walking up to the guards, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

The chunin guard looked up, and unfortunately for him, right into Tsunade's cleavage. He then quickly raised his eyes to meet Tsunade's but could not stifle his furious blush. She did not mind it at all.

'_If I didn't want anything like that to happen, I wouldn't dress like this_.'

Clearing his throat, the chunin guard greeted Tsunade.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village ma'am. What is your identity and purpose of your visit?" He asked with a stutter.

"I'm Senju Tsunade. I'm here with my apprentice, Shizune, and our pet pig, Tonton, to see the Hokage."

Recognizing Tsunade's name, the guard embarrassingly wrote down their names on the entry sheet.

"Have a nice day." He said, still quite shaken.

Tsunade then strolled into the village. Shizune, carrying Tonton followed behind.

As the trio walked to the Hokage Tower, Tsunade began reminiscing.

'_It's so strange seeing the village intact, and my face not on the mountain. It'll be back up there soon enough though_._'_

In the future, the village was destroyed by the Akatsuki, a crater left in it's place.

'_That's just another thing I'll have to make sure does not come to pass.'_

While thinking of her future, they continued on their way. Several adults stopped and greeted Tsunade respectfully, but she politely turned them away, saying she had important business with the Hokage.

She could have easily snuck into Sarutobi's office, but this way, everyone in the village would know she was back right away, and her old sensei would have time to prepare for her. After all, it would be bad if he had a heart attack from the shock of seeing her back in the village.

Soon they had made it to their destination, and stood outside the doors of the Hokage's office. Knowing she was expected, and that Sarutobi would have sent away any appointments, she walked right in.

Sitting at his desk, smoking his pipe, Sarutobi appeared calm. Inside though, his mind was racing. One of his students, who had sworn never to return, was back in the village. Even stranger, she seemed to be in a very good mood.

Sarutobi, while hoping for the best, was a shinobi, and prepared for the worst.

_'Either she's finally over her fear of blood and the loss of her younger brother and fiancé, and here to return to active duty and help the village, or she's a very skilled impostor here to kill me and take over the village.'_

Sarutobi was actually right on most counts, or all if things got desperate.

Sensing his student's approach, he put out his pipe. Tsunade never approved of the habit, but after living so long, Sarutobi felt he earned the right to indulge in a vice.

The doors to his office then opened, revealing Tsunade and her apprentice, who was carrying a pig. Letting out a deep breath, Sarutobi greeted them.

"Welcome home Tsunade. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to be back home." Tsunade responded with a smile.

Seeing the genuine look of contentedness on Tsunade's face, Sarutobi relaxed.

'_It's definitely her now, I'm sure of it. She seems so serene as well. I see the pains she felt are gone now. I don't know how, but I'm glad for it.'_

"So, what brings you back home after all this time? Have you decided to accept my offer of being my successor?" Sarutobi jokingly asked.

Knowing Tsunade was in a good mood, he felt it was safe to make a joke like that. Tsunade, still smiling, did something Sarutobi was not expecting her to do.

"Actually, I have."

Tsunade accepted his offer. Sarutobi began to hyperventilate, either from shock that she actually did, or joy that he can finally retire.

"Oh, by the way, I'd like to adopt Minato and Kushina's son." Tsunade added.

Sarutobi then passed out. Shizune immediately put down Tonton and ran to the old man to make sure he did not have a heart attack. Tsunade kept smiling, knowing things were going to get better.

Inside a classroom at the Hidden Leaf Village's shinobi academy, Uzumaki Naruto sat in class, alone. The school day was over, but he did not feel like returning to his empty home.

Today was the graduation exam at the academy. Although Naruto was only eleven, he felt like taking it, even though he would have been placed with students a year older then him, and not his own classmates.

Although he was depressed, his homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka comforted him, saying he now had an extra year to improve, and when he graduated, he would be with peers his own age, who he had spent years with.

Naruto was not so optimistic. Although he had been friends with Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru at first, as the years went by, they grew apart. Nowadays, Naruto's only interaction was with his crush, Haruno Sakura, and his self proclaimed rival, Uchiha Sasuke. The less said about them, the better.

Earlier, Naruto had tried sulking and acting depressed so Iruka would buy him some ramen to cheer him up. The teacher had seen right though it, and told Naruto if had paid more attention in class and studied, instead of sleeping though class, or skipping it to play pranks, he might have passed.

Iruka did not even pay attention to Naruto's refusal, having heard it to many times to count. Deciding he was a lost cause, Iruka left Naruto and went to help someone who was willing to listen to him.

Sitting quietly, planning a prank to get back at Iruka, Naruto did not even notice when someone approached him.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The stranger announced.

Jumping up in surprise, Naruto realized it was a chunin and messenger of the Hokage who startled him.

"The Hokage wishes to see you in his office post haste."

"It wasn't me!" Naruto said, immediately defending himself.

The messenger let out a sigh.

"Just go see the Hokage right now."

Still upset as he thought he was being blamed for something that was not his fault, Naruto begrudgingly went to see Sarutobi.

Outside the Hokage tower, Shizune stood with a team of jonin.

"Alright then, do you understand your mission?" Tsunade asked them.

"Yes ma'am!" They responded as one.

"Good. Wait by the south gate. Shizune will meet you there shortly."

The jonin then left for the gate, leaving Shizune alone with Tsunade. Tonton sat by Tsunade's side.

"Before you go, there's one thing I want you to do."

Tsunade then bit into her thumb and swiped it across her hand, surprising Shizune.

'_I didn't know she was over her hemaphobia.'_

Tsunade made the boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram hand seals, and called out a technique.

"Summoning technique!"

In a poof, a slug appeared, holding a large scroll. Shizune gasped, and stared at it in shock.

"It's time you signed the slug summoning contract. You've more then earned it."

Shizune, grateful for such an honor, happily signed the contract. They then said their goodbyes, and Tsunade reminded Shizune she can now use the slugs to keep in touch. Having finished doing something she regretted never having done in her previous future, Tsunade returned to Sarutobi's office to correct another wrong.

Storming into the Hokage tower, Naruto had still not calmed down.

'_I didn't even do anything this time! Why am I always the one who takes the blame?'_

The idea that he could be called for something good never even occurred to Naruto. Such was his life to this point.

Ungracefully throwing open the doors, Naruto addressed Sarutobi Hiruzen, the God of Shinobi, Third Hokage and strongest ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village with as much respect as he usually did.

"Hey old man! What's the big idea? I swear, it wasn't my fault!"

Inwardly saddened that Naruto assumed he had been called before him to receive some form of punishment, Sarutobi once again questioned whether he had done the right things with Naruto.

'_No, the answer to that is I definitely have not. At least from now on, things will be better for him.'_

"Relax Naruto, you are not in any trouble, unless there is a reason for you to be in one. Is there?"

Naruto, reassured he was safe, for the moment, cheered up, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Nope, none at all. So, what did you call me for?"

Sarutobi gestured to Tsunade, who was sitting in a chair in front of his desk, observing Naruto, who had not even noticed her.

"This is Senju Tsunade, one of my former students."

Naruto, looked in her direction.

"She's here to adopt you."

**AN: Alright, now that we're through that chapter, next chapter will be my own writings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, everyone who read the first chapter probably knows the basics of what's going on in the story, if you don't, then go read the first chapter again. Now, let's get started. Double or Nothing Ch. 2.**

**I do not own Naruto. I sure as heck wouldn't be posting fics on here if I did, now would I?**

****Double or nothing Ch. 2

Naruto just sat there with a dumb expression on his face, staring at the most powerful man in the village, the man known as the God of Shinobi, and the Professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

Having been called into the Hokage's office many different times, most of those times having to do with one of his infamous pranks and the trouble they caused, and he expected this time to be no different, except for one questionable thing.

Naruto hadn't pulled any pranks yet today. He wasn't even planning to begin his usual troublemaking until after he had finally gotten home from the academy. Even with how curious Naruto was for the reason he was in the office of the Hokage, he would have never expected to have heard what the powerful old shinobi in front of him had said, and his slow brain could not quite process the words correctly.

"...What?" Hiruzen sweat dropped and thought to himself. _"How can he be so dense?"_ Then, when he realized that Naruto wasn't as smart as he should have been because his teachers only saw the beast that he was cursed to carry. This was still unknown to Naruto though, but because of he was hated in the village and wouldn't do well in school because he would waste his time coming up with new pranks to make people notice him. At this thought, Hiruzen felt a wave of sadness pass over him.

Someone would have to be blind to not see the looks of complete hate and hostility they would give Naruto, or to see the way the villagers would whisper and gossip about him almost anytime that he was in their presence. These thoughts continued to move Hiruzen into a slightly depressed state at the thought. He would've progressed further into those depressing thoughts if Naruto hadn't chosen then to speak up.

"Ojiisan, what was that you said?" The adolescent voice broke Hiruzen from his continually saddening thoughts, and he was brought back to the current situation. Looking upon the almost exact carbon copy of his deceased successor, Hiruzen sighed before he began to explain again.

After he clarified the situation of how Tsunade was there to adopt him, this time Naruto showed he heard and understood what that meant, visible by his shocked expression and the constant change of his line of sight from looking at his surrogate grandfather to his potential foster mother.

After a span that for Naruto seemed like an eternity, this being because of the speed of his thoughts, he finally spoke. "N-n-nice to meet you Tsunade." Naruto extended his arm in a friendly manor with a nervous smile on his face, somewhat afraid of this woman in front of him.

At least, he was afraid. That was until the completely blank and indifferent expression on her face changed, to where she now wore a gentle smile. To Naruto, the smile along with her eyes were filled with so many emotions, all mixing together so much that Naruto could only tell a few of them, and these few surprised him. In both her eyes and the smile he could tell that she held absolute love, endearment, compassion, and adoration, all of these being emotions that Naruto had only received from the Third, and even then it was never to this extent.

"It's my pleasure Naruto." She reached out and shook his hand, greatly resisting the urge to pull in the younger version of the great hero she knew from her time into a massive, bone-crushing hug, because she knew it would raise suspicion from both the boy and her old sensei if she did.

Finally getting over his shock at the emotions in Tsunade's smile, Naruto chose now to pose a question he had. "Um, Mrs. Tsunade, I was wondering something."

She smiled somewhat sadly at the formality Naruto used, because secretly she slightly hoped he would call her baa-chan right off the bat just like he did in her time. Still smiling, she let go of Naruto's hand. "Tsunade's fine Naruto, and I know what you're thinking. No, I'm not joking about any of this, and no, this isn't a prank. I'm completely serious about adopting you, and I truly hope that we can become close Naruto."

"Why would you want to adopt me Tsunade?" the blonde host asked, still confused about the entire situation. "Well, I want to adopt you because your parents and I were very close, and I owe it to them to do this."

Hiruzen tensed up, beginning to realize where his old student was headed with the conversation. "Tsunade-" "He deserves to know Sarutobi-sensei, and now that I am possibly adopting him, I'm going to tell him what I believe he needs to know. Anything else I will either let you say after or when you feel he is ready," Tsunade said, cutting off the old man.

After taking a deep breath and letting out a large sigh, Hiruzen nodded to Tsunade, so she turned back to the younger blonde and continued what she was saying to him. "Naruto, I personally knew your parents, and if you would like to know, I could tell you who they are."

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. Not only did this woman before him know his parents, but she was ready to tell him who they were. Much to his dismay though, he also learned that despite responding to the many different times that Naruto asked by saying that he didn't know, the Third Hokage DID know who his parents were.

"Y-y-you'll t-tell me….w-who my parents are?" Tsunade noticed tears beginning to form at the corners of Naruto's eyes, and it was there that she realized that she absolutely needed to do this. "Yes, Naruto, but first, I want you to know that no matter what you may have been told, your parents loved you with all their hearts, and were willing to give up their lives for you, and they did. The only reason that you were never told about them by anyone who knew the truth was because they were so powerful that the enemies they made would jump at the chance to find and destroy what they left behind, so you needed to be protected. Once I tell you who they are, you must promise to not breath a word about it to anyone unless you get approval from either me or the Hokage, understood?" Getting a nod, she let out a deep breath, ready to tell him the truth.

"Well, I'll start with your mother. Naruto, your mother is Kushina Uzumaki, who was the last member of the Uzumaki clan from the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides after they were attacked and destroyed. She was an incredibly strong and smart woman, and she's where you got your incredible chakra reserves and stamina. She loved you with all her heart, and she cared about you more than anyone else in her life, even herself."

Not wanting to hear the boy ask a million questions yet, she continued without giving him a chance to. "Now for your father. Naruto...your father...was the Hidden Leaf Village's Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Naruto just stood there, the blank expression from earlier was again plastered on his whiskered face, the only visible difference being that after a few moments, the tears that had formed in the corners of Naruto's eyes earlier were now slowly fall down his cheek.

Seeing this, Tsunade quickly and instinctively knelt down on one knee, at about eye level with the boy, and pulled him into a massive hug, filled with compassion and with an emotion Naruto had never felt before, but feeling it now, he could only presume it was the love one might hold for another person, but not romantic sort of love, but more of a...a motherly love.

Sinking into the hug somewhat, the young boy relaxed himself, and shocking himself slightly, he wrapped his arms as far as he could around Tsunade's back, holding on tightly to the cloak she wore. He didn't know what gave him his trust in the slug princess, but what he did know is that Tsunade truly did care about him, and she would protect him with her life if she needed to.

He cried and sobbed into her shoulder while she rubbed his back and spoke in a soothing manner to him, and eventually she calmed the boy down to the point where while he was still crying, it wasn't as intense or loud as it previously had been, and much to both Tsunade's and Sarutobi's relief, his ragged, gasping breaths had settled down and become more even.

The sannin let go of the boy and let him stand up straight, but she kept her hands on his arms in an endearing sort of way. Looking into his eyes, she could see the slight look of sadness from the fact that he never go to know or love his parents, but what made her happy was else she saw. In his eyes, she saw the look of happiness of knowing that his parents loved him enough to the point where they were willing to give up their lives in order for him to be safe and protected, and the pride he now held since he knew how powerful, well-known, and respected his parents truly were.

Glad to see this, Tsunade posed the question that had started all of this in the first place, "Naruto, while it is completely your choice, now that you know who your parents were and how they made many powerful and dangerous enemies, I think that it would be for the best if you were to come and live with me, because even if you don't want to be adopted, you now need to be trained on how to better protect yourself, and I think that I could do that best, while also offering up a way to protect you until then. So, do you want to come with me Naruto?"

Inside his head, Naruto just went over everything that had just transpired since he had gotten here. He was beginning to like the idea of going with Tsunade for two main reasons. First, the idea of being trained and becoming more powerful alone made his blood pump a little faster, even more so in this case, considering that the person who wanted to train him had been a student of the Third Hokage, and since he was by far the strongest ninja in the entire village, then that had to say something about how powerful Tsunade was. The second reason was that the woman in front of him cared enough about him to want to adopt him, yet she wouldn't force him into it. Along with that fact, he still couldn't get over the feeling of motherly love that Naruto had noticed coming from her embrace. Finally coming to a decision, he gently took Tsunade's hand in his and spoke up.

"I would be extremely grateful if you trained me, and I think that I would also be happy if you adopted me...Tsunade-_kaa-san_." Smiling at the end of his sentence, Naruto brought Tsunade into another hug, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her stomach.

Almost brought to tears by the suffix that had been added to the end of her name, without thinking about her actions Tsunade knelt down and squeezed Naruto extremely tight. It wasn't until she heard what sounded like choking till she realized that the boy was beginning to turn somewhat blue.

"AAHH! Naruto, I'm so sorry!" She immediately released the boy from her grasp, only for him to let out a few gasps before starting to lightly laugh. Confused why Naruto was laughing, she was about to ask him about it when he spoke up.

"I can tell you're a little confused by the look on your face. Well, I'm laughing because even though you were suffocating me, I could steel feel the same emotion from earlier, the same wave of motherly love, and I can already tell that I love the feeling it gives me." The boy finished this answer with one of his trademark foxy smiles, with Tsunade again almost brought to tears, when suddenly, and idea struck her.

"Naruto, would you come here?" Slightly confused, he complied and walked over to the point where he was right in front of the older blonde while she kneeled down on one knee, taking off a necklace that he had failed to take notice of earlier.

"Naruto, this necklace is a family heirloom that originally belonged to the First Hokage, who was my grandfather. Now I believe that it is my turn to pass it on to someone new." Now having completely removed the necklace and dangling it in front of Naruto, she began to place it around his neck when Hiruzen stood up seeming alarmed and almost half shouting out.

"Tsunade, stop! You of all people know what's happened to the last two people who have worn that necklace. So why would you want to give it to Naruto?" This made all three ninja in the room freeze, all for different reasons.

Naruto stopped because he was now curious what happened to the last two people who wore it, though it didn't sound good based on the Third's tone. The Third had stopped because he had forgotten that Naruto was with them for a moment, and had he realized, he would've simply stopped Tsunade from giving the boy the necklace and then would have spoken to her in private. Now Tsunade's reason was a lot more personal.

Hiruzen could've almost said that Tsunade had literally frozen where she was because of the cold feeling that had now filled the room. Tsunade had frozen where she was because of the memory of pain that the old man had just renewed. The memory of her little brother who lost his life in the Second Shinobi World War the day after his twelfth birthday, and of her deceased fiancé Dan Katō whom she failed to save on the battlefield also during the Second Shinobi World War, who was also the uncle of her current apprentice Shizune.

Standing up, Tsunade shot the old man a somewhat cold stare, warning him to not bring that back up. "I know what happened in the past, but that is the past. I am entrusting this to Naruto, because when I look at him, I see the dreams of the two previous owners being lived out through this boy." Kneeling back down, the look in Tsunade's eyes immediately soften when she looks back at Naruto.

"Naruto, I am entrusting you with more than just a necklace right now. I am entrusting you with both the dreams of my deceased little brother and fiancé. They're dream was to become the Hokage to protect the village and those in it. Knowing this, will you still accept it?" Tsunade asked with a soft smile and small tears forming.

Smiling back at her, Naruto said, "Of course I will kaa-san! If you want to entrust it to me, then I will do everything in my ability to fulfill whatever it is. Believe it!" Now smiling even larger, Tsunade placed the necklace over his head and around his neck, and then to complete the action, she grabbed Naruto gently by his chin, and then she lowered his head a little and kissed him lightly on the forehead, the action causing Naruto to blush for an unknown reason to him.

Releasing him and leaning back now, it was Tsunade's turn to speak. "Naruto, now that you accept me as your foster mother and new sensei, I only have one more thing to say to you..."

Before finishing her sentence, she wrapped Naruto in one more massive yet gentle hug, brushing one hand through his hair with the other rubbing his back. "Naruto, welcome home."

**AN: Well, what do you think everybody? No flames please, but I am grateful for any actual reviews anybody's willing to give me. I'll try to have the next chapter soon, though in all honesty, unless I hit brilliant idea after brilliant idea for a few days, I'll be stuck for a while. Later everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: GAH! I'm sorry to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed the story! I kept meaning to get to it, but as always, life gave me no free time. Well, I hope you're enjoying the story, and thanks to all the people who reviewed. I promise to try and be more active in uploading new chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto...well, except for this story, but that's it.

On to the story! Enjoy readers!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'Flashback Thinking'

**Double or Nothing Chapter 2**

"...Wow..." Naruto just stared at the huge, no, massive building before him, in pure shock at the incredible size of it. You see, while all of the different clan compounds throughout the village may have been big, the compound before him was so big that it expanded beyond the border of the Hidden Leaf Village and into the forest beyond.

Smiling at the younger blondes reaction, she couldn't help but giggle a little. Still smiling, she remembered how shocked Naruto was earlier before they had even gotten to the compound.

**_Flashback no Jutsu_**

_It had been about an hour since they had left the Sarutobi's office, and now they were walking out of a small ramen stand near the edge of the village with Naruto patting his now full stomach, leaving behind a pile of about eight bowls of ramen. "Thanks for the food old man!" Tsunade only chuckled as she paid off the debt the boy had acquired over the years. Leaving the old man who ran the stand with a look of surprise, Tsunade quickly followed behind Naruto. Falling in stride with her fellow blonde, she noticed he had paused. "What's wrong Naruto?" Turning his head to look at her, he answered her question._

_"...Where are we going?" Laughing at the young boy, she started walking towards the Southern edge of the village._

_"Let's head in this direction. I have another surprise for you." She said, meriting a questioning look from the boy._

_'_Another surprise? I wonder what it could be._' Naruto thought to himself while following Tsunade._

**_End Flashback no Jutsu_**

"So kaa-san, what is this place anyways? It looks bigger than the Hokage Mansion." Naruto asked turning towards his new foster mother.

"This is the Senju Compound, and it's your new home. So welcome home Naruto!" Tsunade couldn't help but smile a little after saying that. Taking a look at Naruto, she smirked when she saw that his jaw was now resting on the floor and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Placing a hand on his back, Tsunade led the younger blonde to the front gate which was covered in a large amount of blood seals to keep out intruders. Tsunade stood in front of it, then bit her thumb and swiped the bloody finger across the seal, and in a few seconds, it faded away and the gate opened. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beautiful area right inside the gate.

When you walked inside the compound, the very first sight that greeted you was a luscious garden with all sorts of flowers. Naruto had walked through the village and passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop plenty of times and seen the large amounts of flowers and bouquets they had, but the flowers at the shop were nothing when compared to the beautiful flowers that were clearly abundant throughout the entire garden. The next thing Naruto noticed was that the flowers–in fact, the entire garden–all rounded around one thing.

The centerpiece of the garden was a massive oak tree, so large that it was actually somewhat difficult for Naruto to actually see the top of it. This tree had been made by none other than the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He had made it when the village was first formed, and the fact that it was still standing, and even still growing, just helps to prove the point that the First was trying to make. When he made it, he envisioned the tree as a representation of the Leaf Village, and just like the oak tree, it would continue to stand strong, even after facing against both the elements and the test of time, and with time, it would also continue to grow.

"Wow…..this place is beautiful…." Naruto said quietly. Still smiling, Tsunade walked up behind Naruto and put her hands on her hips.

"Man, it's been so long since I've been here. While I'm not as surprised by the tree, I can't believe that the flowers haven't withered away by now. Must've had something to do with grandfather's special tree." Walking up to it, Tsunade gently placed a hand on the trunk of the tree, smiling sadly, remembering all the fun times she used to have with her grandfather and her brother around this tree. When she attempted to raise her free hand to wipe away a tear that had slid down her cheek, she realized that there was someone holding on to it. Looking down, she saw Naruto holding her hand in both of his, looking up at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Kaa-san, are you okay?" Tsunade couldn't help but smile at the concern the boy was showing for her.

"Yes, I'm okay Naruto. Thank you. Now, how about we go find out which room you want?" Finally wiping away the tear with her other hand, Tsunade led Naruto through the main doorway where they passed through what seemed like a massive ball room. After that, they soon climbed some stairs and came upon a hall lined with doors. Each door led to a room, and most rooms contained a single queen size bed, a large dresser, big enough to hold the clothes of two adults, and a closet for nicer clothes to be hanged when not being used. Connected to each room was a personal bathroom. Each bathroom had two sinks, a toilet, a shower, and a small soaking tub. Needless to say, Naruto was awestruck. He figured that most clans lived better than most people, but he never imagined something to this extent.

"There are so many rooms! And they're all so incredible! Which one is gonna be mine kaa-san?" Naruto asked, and he finally stopped staring in awe at the rooms to notice that Tsunade had gotten a little farther ahead of him. Once Naruto had caught back up with Tsunade, he repeated his question. "Kaa-san, which room is gonna be mine?" Smiling at Naruto, she answered him.

"Naruto, I already told you," she kneeled down and ruffled his hair a little, "you can have any room you want." Tsunade thought or a second. "Well, you can have any room other than the master bedroom. I'm gonna have to claim that for myself Naruto."

"I can have any room I want?" Tsunade nodded at this, and the boy took a thinking pose. "Kaa-san, can I have the room right next door to yours?" Tsunade smiled at the boys choice.

"Sure thing Naruto. We can go check it out later, for now, you and I should go ask Sarutobi-sensei to send some people to help you move out of your apartment." Tsunade then placed one arm beneath the other and lifted the other to her chin and thought for a few moments. "After that, I think we should go to the library so I can get you some basic books on chakra to start your training. How does that sound?" Tsunade looked at the boy with a smile, until she saw the slightly disappointed look on his face. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked her in the eye and answered. "Kaa-san, thank you for wanting to take me to the library, but I think you'll have to go in by yourself. The librarian there won't let me check out books, or even step foot in the library anymore."

Hearing this, Tsunade's blood began to boil. She knew exactly why the librarian did this, and she couldn't be angrier. She realized that she had slipped up and let a small amount of KI out when she noticed Naruto on the floor, sweating buckets and having slight trouble breathing. Kneeling down next to him, she rubbed his back slowly and helped him regain his breath. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to do that, I–" She was cut off when she saw Naruto smiling and laughing softly. "What's so funny Naruto?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"You're apologizing for no reason. You didn't do anything wrong. And even if you did, it's not like I could be mad at you kaa-san. Just like I can't be mad at any member of the village. After all, what kind of Hokage wouldn't be able to forgive someone for a simple misunderstanding?" After saying this, Naruto put on one of the most caring smiles she had ever seen.

Naruto both shocked and amazed her. She was shocked at just how mature this boy seemed to act for his age. He amazed her because he was willing to forgive everyone in the village who had shunned him, called him names, and even beaten him. While this may still be Naruto in front of her, something had definitely changed from her timeline. Whatever it was, the older blonde knew this change was going to be for the better.

The thing is, while Naruto may have been able to forgive all the villagers for their actions, Tsunade wasn't. Which is why she had a hard time not destroying something when she and Naruto were walking through the village towards the Hokage Mansion and all the people would look at her with bright smiles, but then turn their heads and see the 'demon brat' as they called him, and begin to scowl and gossip, saying things like, "Why is it still allowed to walk around the village?" or, "I wish the Hokage would hurry up and lock up that demon," or, "I just don't feel safe with that thing out on the streets." The thing that ticked her off most though was when some random civilian tapped her on the shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Lady Tsunade, you may not know this, but you're walking next to the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village a few years ago. Now that you know, none of the villagers or ninja present would object if you were take revenge against that damned demon brat for what it did to the village."

No longer able to contain her rage, Tsunade turned towards the civilian with a look of utter fury and released some KI, this time directed away from Naruto and at all the people on the street. Seeing the look of confusion on the civilians face at her reaction, she grabbed him by the collar and raised him off the ground.

"How DARE you speak about my SON like that! Are you people too blind or too stupid to see the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in?! I should kill you right now for how you've treated him! In fact, I have every right to kill every single one of you!" Tsunade now began yelling to everyone in the street, leaving everyone who hadn't passed out from her KI with looks of utter shock, horror, and fear. Everyone present was sharing the same exact thought. _'That boy is her SON?!'_

Calming down slightly and taking a few deep breaths, Tsunade continued, "However, because Naruto is here, I won't do anything," She set down the man who had been dangling by his collar, "except THIS!" With incredible speed, Tsunade turned and hit the man in the face with a chakra enhanced punch, sending him flipping over and over, crashing through a few buildings.

Turning a straightening out her clothes, she took Naruto's hand in hers. "Let's go Naruto. We need to talk to Sarutobi-sensei about moving your stuff, and now I need to talk to him about the poor treatment you've been receiving. I'll let him decide what to do with these poor excuses for human beings." Pulling Naruto behind her, Tsunade sent some glares towards the few ninja who were in the crowd that she had caught glaring at Naruto.

_'I can't believe this! I've got to talk to Sarutobi-sensei about how Naruto is being treated.'_ Stopping for a second, Tsunade took a breath and looked over to Naruto who was still shaking slightly from what just happened. Frowning, the older blonde kneeled down and tried to soothe the younger blonde. "Hey, are you okay Naruto. I'm sorry if I scared you at all, and I'm sorry that you've been treated this way for so long. But don't worry, once I've officially become Hokage, I'll make sure that everyone knows the difference between you and what you contain." Smiling at the younger blonde, she brought him into a tight hug, trying to stop him from shaking, believing that it was out of fear.

"That….that…..was AWESOME!" Naruto pushed back from Tsunade, but was still within arms length. "Kaa-san, The way that you punched that guy and made him fly through all those buildings was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" Seeing the excited expression on the boys face, Tsunade couldn't help but sweatdrop.

"Uh….sure Naruto….so you're okay? That didn't scare you or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I mean, sure, that scared me a little, but once I heard what you said, it helped me to stay brave. By the way, thank you for what you said and did kaa-san. That means a lot to me." Naruto hugged her tight, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You're welcome Naruto." Tsunade turned her head and kissed the side of his head, then hugged him back and rubbed his back. Standing up, she had a big smile on her face, and had Shizune been there, she would've said that it was the happiest she had ever seen Tsunade in a long time. "Now, how about we finally go see Sarutobi-sensei?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto started running ahead, leaving Tsunade jogging behind him, laughing the entire way.

**End.**

AN: Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review, but no flames please, this is still my first fic, so I know it's pretty bad. But again, thanks for being so patient with the new chapter. I'll try to update again sooner. Thanks again! Later!


End file.
